October and April
by NellMaze a.k.a SumiChan
Summary: A songfic with a song from one of my favourite group and the singer of an other favourite group. Fluffy & cie... He is lonely, she is friendly; he is a beast, she's a fairy...so different, and yet, so close to each other...


Songfic

Gajeel & Levy

« october and april » The Rasmus ft Anette Olzon

I do not own Fairy Tail, nor those characters, but miracle can happen! ^^

He couldn't stop thinking that she was making a mistake. She would smile at him, talking with him, blushing when their eyes met, and defending him in front of everybody. He, the rude DragonSlayer who hurted her and destroyed her home. She, the cutest thing he had ever seen, so innocent and generous, always bright and joyful, his totale opposite.

She was like April sky  
>Sun rise in her eyes<br>Child of light  
>Shining star<br>Fire in her heart  
>Bright as day<br>Melting snow  
>Breaking through the chill<br>October and April

She couldn't stop looking at him, hoping for a smile. She always smiled, because some people said that a smile is contagious. Apparently, they were wrong. But she didn't give up, and tried every day. One morning, she greeted him as usual, and he growled as an answer. She began to feel disappointed before she saw something that looked like a corner smile on the dragon's lips. She actually made him smile. She, the weak and undersized mage who couldn't fight alone. He, the strongest man she knew, clumsy with his heart but powerful with his fists, her absolute Nemesis.

He was like frozen sky  
>In October night<br>Darkest cloud  
>Endless storm<br>Raining from his heart  
>Coldest snow<br>Deepest thrill  
>Tearing down his will<br>October and April

But they were unfortunatly like magnets, as the north pole attracts the south pole, and their differences, instead of separating them, made them gather towards each other. The dark iron mage, with his mean attitude and his scary past, and the bright blue fairy, with her softness and her leniency. They liked each other without knowing it, but instinctively they would protect the other, searching for its presence, even if the world weren't turning anymore. Their love filled them, intoxicated them, consuming them like drugs, and still they didn't notice their feelings yet.

Like hate and love  
>World's apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<br>Like light and dark  
>World's apart<p>

This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<p>

Their relationship wasn't really quiet though. Sometimes, the brighty smile turned into a furious wince and the pokerface changed into a dark gloomy stare. When those moments arrived, all the guild members would hide somewhere, not really willing to be smashed in piece.

We were like loaded guns  
>Sacrificed our lives<p>

And when the hurricane calmed down, they laughed and the tension fell. They would still look at each other, but instead of the angry glare, it would be a link between two shy hearts.

We were like love undone  
>Craving to entwine<p>

But the magnet effect was so strong it scared them. That's why they couldn't touch each other. A simple hand contact, a light touch, would bring the apocalypse in their minds. So they didn't touch. And without noticing, it was tearing them.

Fatal touch  
>Final thrill<br>Love was bound to kill  
>October and April<p>

Like hate and love  
>World's apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<br>Like light and dark  
>World's apart this fatal love was like poison<br>Right from the start

Hate and love  
>World's apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<br>Light and dark  
>World's apart<br>This fatal love was like poison  
>Right from the start<p>

October and April  
>October and April<br>October and April

Difference are made to love each other, sometimes you need someone different to discover an other way, a new horizon. Black against blue, steel against feather, dragon against fairy, but two similar hearts bound by love and friendship...

Yeah, I know, it's fluffy. But who cares? ^^

It's my first fanfiction on this website, and it was a total improvisation. Please, be lenient!

And if there's errors, please don't mind, english isn't my native language...

Any comment is welcome!


End file.
